This invention relates in general to a system and method for mounting photovoltaic modules. In particular, this invention relates to a spring-tensioned mounting assembly having cooperating retaining structures.
Photovoltaic devices, such as solar panels, are know for converting sunlight into electricity. The solar panels admit sunlight through a front window, where photons provide exciting energy to release electrons from layers of semiconductor materials and produce a voltage potential and a flow of current. Because of the need for sunlight, solar panels are often mounted outside. Additionally, multiple panels are mounted together in the form of modules or arrays to collect a maximum of sunlight. The mounting arrangements of solar panel arrays need to provide sturdy support that can resist environmental factors. In addition, it is of benefit to have solar panel mounts that are easy to assembly and reduce the amount of labor required for assembly. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved solar panel or photovoltaic module mounting structure.